2012.09.24 Meeting Notes
Last Monday Crime & Beyond returned to the Lone Tree library to discuss The Watchman by Robert Crais. Judy cracked us all up when she brought in a chocolate cake that was decorated on top with a dancing Larkin. If you read the book, and you’d better have, this is a book club after all – you’ll remember Larkin sneaking out and going to a bar with the Armenians. This is where Joe Pike found her, in her bra, dancing on the bar. Judy (and King Sooper) kept it PG and the Larkin on the cake had her shirt on. Jeff took a photo and when he posts the meeting notes, he will put the photo on wiki for viewing. Thanks webmaster Jeff! We had a good book discussion and for the most part the book got very good scores, a few reaching 8 and 9. The lowest score by a member at the meeting was a 6/7. We did, however, have a remote weigh in that wasn’t quite that high. It’s sad when a member of our club leaves town and is no longer able to attend the meetings. But we’re Crime & Beyond, and as you know, we’re not a normal book club. I usually describe us as a book club on steroids, and that seems to cover things quite well. So when Ann left town for sunny, I mean snowy, Syracuse, she did not leave the group. She still reads our books and emails me her opinions to share. For our latest book I read excerpts from Ann’s email because I got such a kick out of it. Specifically, when discussing the terrorists wanting to kill Larkin, she said: “Personally, I would have let them kill her in the beginning. “ I think she even used the word “puleeease.” Thanks for your contribution Ann, and we miss your wit at the meetings. But short of that, we welcome your long distance 2 cents worth. Ann wasn’t the only one that wasn’t a Larkin fan. We had several comments that she was irritating and even got quite a few slap votes. But the votes were split because several others wanted to slap Larkin’s father. Especially for wandering on the scene when Joe was in the process of getting Larkin away from the bad guys. We also had a split opinion about whether or not Joe’s privately professed love for Larkin was realistic. Many thought it wasn’t true to his character, and even if he was going to fall in love, it wouldn’t be with a spoiled rich girl he’d only known for a few days. Others thought it made sense and could believe that Joe had fallen for her. They shared father issues and bonded while together, and the fact that he said it after she had gone was also realistic for some. I gave some background on the author, who has written for many famous tv shows, including Hill Street Blues , Cagney & Lacey, and Miami Vice. After leaving tv he started writing and has written 14 Elvis Cole/Joe Pike novels. The Watchman was number 11 and the first to feature Joe Pike in the lead, with Elvis as the secondary character. Dave highly recommends the other Elvis books, and many mentioned that they will read on. October is going to be exciting, and we have a lot going on: We will discuss Chelsea Cain’s The Night Season and play Serial Killer Bingo. Winner gets an autographed copy of Chelsea’s latest in the Gretchen Lowell series. We will have a Halloween Costume contest, and there WILL be a prize. So go through your closets people, I’m sure you can find something to dress up in. We will be choosing 6 books for the first half of 2013. I know I told you this would happen in November, but the library is doing something and wants our choices early. So the deadline of October 15 still stands for suggestions. See you in October. Kerry